The journey of Samanoske
by durmus505713
Summary: This story is about ozai and ursa' eldest son samanoske. He will walk trough a path of pain, love, darkness and light at the same time hope you will enjoy this
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Samanoske

This story is about ozai's eldest son named samanoske and his path trough the avatar timeline. The beginning of this story starts before the death of lu ten (iroh's son) enjoy.

Samanoske of the fire nation was the eldest son of the future fire lord ozai. He walked trough the palace hallways wondering what the meaning of life is.

his younger siblings zuko and azula where fighting as usual. Normally samanoske would seperate them but he felted to tired so he decides to take a nap for a couple of hours.

Later that day

"Big brother wake up" Azula said. "what do you want azula" samanoske said in a irrited way."Mother has something to say. Samanoske mad his way to his mother to see what was going on. Once there he saw sadness on his mother's face it was then when they heard about the death of Lu Ten There Cousin. Samanoske felt broken. His mother also said they have a meeting with fire lord azulon later this day but samanoske had went outside to the city he felted like clearing his mind.

Memories of him and Lu ten went trough his mind right now. While walking in the city he saw a couple of guys surrounding a girl and pointing at her with some weapons probaly trying to rob her. Samanoske put on his hoodie so no one could recognize who he was and protected the girl with some firebending. After he defeated them he turned to the girl but she wasnt there anymore. There was a letter on the ground samanoske picked it up and read it. " Thank You Samanoske". Samanoske tought to him self how that girl knows his name. He made is way back to the palace.

Once he was at the palace he saw his father. His father asking where he was and samanoske just said he took a walk. Just as samanoske wanted to go inside the palace his father stopled him."Do you love your litte brother"his father asked. Samanoske showing no emotions saying "Yes i do." Ozai now smirking already made a plan so that he could become the new fire lord." Well your grandfather has ordered your mother to kill zuko to feel the loss of a son." Samanoske's eyed widing after hearing this."But there is a way you could save him samanoske. Youre going to have to kill your mother in order to save zuko." His father then left. Left samanoske broken not to know what the choose. Either he saves his brother and kills his mother or do nothing and let his brother die. Either way he knows he will walk a path of darkness.

Ozai had planned did al well. He will poison azulon while samanoske will kill ursa and in that way he can put the death of azulon as well on samanoske making him a traitor. The question though is can samanoske kill his own mother.

Samanoske knows if he does this he has to leave the fire nation for a long time. Hes now sitting in the garden thinking of what the do. He has made his decision he will save zuko. He went back to his room to pack his stuff. Once done he went to both azula and zuko's room to see them one last time. He kissed them both on there foreheads and went to his parents room. His father wasnt there. His mother was still awake. He stood there with a kitana in his hand. His mother knew enough."Im proud you my son i always have been" she said. Samanoske cryingly said:"im sorry morther i trully." He took er out coldy.

Samanoske now walking away from the palace. He doesnt even know where to go so he just will walk and see the world in his perspective. He gives the fire nation one more look and says:"i will be back one day i promise that."

The next day ozai explained what happend to there mother and grandfather to azula and zuko. Eventhough azula maybe never liker her mother she felt sad. Zuko was devestated crying. zuko loved his mother than anything in the world so he promised to his self that he will avenge her death by killing samanoske.

The new fire lord: fire lord ozai spoke to his people. Saying that anyone who captures samanoske alive will be granted a big fortune and he ended his speach by saying that there are big thing to come for the fire nation


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Lost

It has been two month's since samanoske left his nation. In those two moments he has been on the road in the earth kingdom. He's still feeling like darkness has taken over his heart. Making his way to a village, samanoske has to stay focus because if anyone knows hes the crown prince it probaly wont end up so well.

However entering the village he couldnt spot somone only one person. He decided to confront that person. Before he could say something, the strangers started talking."Hello samanoske." How did he know my name samanoske thought."How do you know my name, If never met you before in my life. And since you know my name i would like to know your's as well." Samanoske said. "My name is ranmaru of the oda clan. I have my sources in the fire nation i heard a lot about you and what you did. But i dont care what you did everybody is walking there own path." Ranmaru said.

Samanoske asked ranmaru of his clan. Ranmaru explained that he created the oda clan so that people who truly walk the path of darkness, People who seek answers about this life could combine there power for the sake of what is good. There are two others part of the clan. The watherbender ryuzaki of the north people and also a female the earthbender akame of ba sing se. Both of them could relate to samanoske being labeled as traitors as well.

"i want you to join the clan samanoske we need a firebender like you. Im self a firebender so we could relate of the things we could do with this power." Ranmaru said looking up the sky."i'll join your clan just to try to find a purpose in my life." Samanoske trying to figure out if what he did was right.

3 Years later

The avatar has returned


End file.
